


Sparring

by bewarethemelodrama



Category: Mutant X
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Sparring, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethemelodrama/pseuds/bewarethemelodrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Brennan's POV. Read into it what you will, since I know you will any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

He always loved the way she moved.

Fierce, fast and feral. Powerful. She embraced the animal. It was always a part of her, rather than an additional extra like with some of the others who fell off the Genomex production line.

Sparring with her gave him a satisfaction he was unused to, more than Adam's holograms ever could. He knew he held back on his powers when they sparred, but electrocuting Shal had never really been high on his list of things to try.

She kicked out at him and he caught her ankle. Brennan raised his eyebrows when Shalimar grinned at him behind her mane of blonde hair, and quickly steeled himself when she launched herself in the air and kicked him in the temple with her other foot. She landed in a crouch as he staggered back a few steps, grin still firmly in place as her eyes flashed yellow.

"Not holding out on me are you?"

Everything about Shalimar Fox was physical, instinctual, guttural and above all animal. She gave affection freely but she took it away just as easily if you pissed her off. Brennan laughed and extended a hand to her, fingertips crackling blue.

"Maybe a little." Shalimar took the opportunity to sweep her leg in a wide arc, knocking his feet from under him. She jumped over and straddled him as soon as he hit the floor.

"Bad idea, sparky." Barely fast enough for Brennan to see, she drew her fist back and went to punch him. He caught her hand before it connected, and used his greater weight to try to flip them over but Shalimar shook him off and dived over his head. Both stood quickly, and Shalimar blocked a succession of punches before Brennan blocked a kick to the stomach. Shalimar delivered a spinning back fist to the side of his head and ducked as he tried to return it. She back-flipped away to avoid his heavy scissor kick and they faced each other, each mirroring the other's raised fists and amused smirks, despite their opposing physicality.

Both were breathing hard as they squared off again. The adrenaline always pushed them just that little bit further than their average training session. He wondered briefly if it was a combination of their electric and animal attraction that always made their sparring feel so amped.

Hell, he didn't know what it was, but whatever that it happened to be, he knew one thing: it was damn well worth fighting for.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fic Fin.


End file.
